Les Miserables: The Bargain
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Something different I thought of sometime ago. Just now finally decided to try it out. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason!


Okay, so I'm a bit timid on the whole incest thing between straight couples.. Hell I'm timid on straight couples completely but I wanted to try this for a while now. And, I figured I'd give a brother of mine something new to read. -chuckles- enjoy yourself sir. :P

Warnings: contains explicit sexually scenes between jean valjean and cosette (father and daughter: even if just by adoption). Do not read if you do not like that sort of thing! I don't want to hear any bitching and I'am not responsible if you don't heed my warning!

Sorry for any errors, this was typed up on my iPod. :P

* * *

Cosette gave a sigh as she sat at the edge of her bed, tending to her stitch work in a foolish attempt to distract herself from thoughts of a certain boy - Marius to be exact, the boy she had seen in town that day.

She wondered, how could she feel like this so fast? To feel love for another aside the man she has seen as her father. She didn't even know Marius for Christ's sake! She didn't even know his name and dare she say she was in love with him?

Cosette stared down at the piece she had in her hand that she was working on as she thought on it all. Perhaps it was loneliness driving her to fall for the first boy who looked her way twice? But no, she wasn't lonely...

Cosette had Jean and he was plenty enough company for her.

The man always made her smile and laugh through their years of running away from the past he hid. Jean was her father and her best friend. Jean was the one who always showed her comfort, love... He gave her all she wanted...

Cosette gave a shake of her head. No. Why was she thinking of him? Of all the nice things he done that brought a smile to her face, that made her blush even or her heart flutter? She shouldn't be thinking of Jean like that... It was wrong.

Yet, she couldn't help herself. She's been thinking on her father a lot lately... Over thinking what all they've over come together and the bond they had. She over thought it to the point of where she started to think of Jean how she was now thinking of Marius.

At first, the sight of Marius took her breath away. The brunette was young, cute and surely a gentleman. But now, she was only confused, on so many things.

"Cosette, what is wrong with you?" She asked herself in a irritated mutter.

"Is there something the matter?" Suddenly Jean's voice echoed throughout the room.

Cosette barely glanced at him, as she shook her head in response. "No papa, I'am fine." She replied, not willing to trouble him of the boy she'd seen and she would never dare to bring up her thoughts of the very man who stood in her doorway.

Jean stared at the young woman before him for a moment in silence. Without even thinking of it, Jean begin to look the girl up and down, analyzing her slender form and noting that she had come to resemble Fantine quite a bit now that she had grown older... Cosette had become a beautiful young woman, no doubt. Any man would be a fool to look past her...

Yet, he hoped they would... He - like any father - Didn't want to lose his little girl. He didnt want to see her grow up and run off with some man. The very thought of another male looking at her, and getting to see past the dresses she wore frustrated him. He wanted to keep cosette with him, and protect her from the potential evil of this world that she could unknowingly get into. He wanted to have Cosette with him, her arm wrapped around his in public... He wanted to remain the person who she went to for comfort and for protection.

Jean sighed. This has been bugging him for a while now, what he thought of cosette. What was he suppose to make of if? Cosette was his daughter... Not by blood, but still he raised her as such and never thought anymore of it... But now, that she was older, he noticed things no father should about their baby girl.

Jean tried to push it away, but when he noticed that boy on the street eying her, he began to seethe with jealousy. The stranger seemed decent enough, but in jeans eyes no man was good enough for his princess.

He aimed to go up to the boy, or to say something to Cosette of him, but Javert just had to come along and butt in, and he had to leave.

Jean hoped Cosette would forget that boy, but here she was, looking as if she would explode any given moment if she didn't see Marius again.

Marius was different. She couldn't over look him like she had some others.

"It's that boy you saw in town today, isn't it?" Jean asked, and Cosette looked up at him finally with a state of surprise.

"You saw him?" She asked.

"Yes. He's quite the young man from his outer appeal..." Jean trailed off. "You have taken a liking to him." He stated.

Cosette blushed lightly, smiling at the statement. "Yes, I think he'd make a fine a husband someday..." She muttered. It wasn't uncommon for her to say such things like this when a boy caught her interests too, and she didnt find it awkward at all to discuss it with he father. He was all she had after all. The only one she trusted.

Jean swallowed deeply, clearing the lump in his throat at the words. Then he entered the room, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Cosette, it's a little soon to be thinking of marriage, no?" He asked.

Cosette sat the project she had started aside, on the night stand beside her bed. "I think I'm at that age of which I should find a suitable husband." She replied.

Jean frowned, his gaze dropping down.

"You do not agree?" Cosette asked curiously.

"No, it's not that..." Jean lied. " I just think there is more to life than being a wife to someone." He said.

"I just don't wish to be on my own anymore..." Cosette mumbled. True Jean was always there for her but she could never have her father in the ways she wanted Marius.

Jean thought his next reply through carefully. He decided it was time to stop lying and to take a risk. Hell, it would not be the first time he's done such a thing.

"Cosette, you don't have to be on your own; I'm here." Jean said, placing a hand to rest on her leg.

Cosette gave a soft laugh. "papa, you are a wonderful man who has raised me right but you can not give me the things he can."

"I can do whatever you wish for me to... I'll fill each passing hour with a company of any kind... You just speak the words." Jean replied gently, leaning in closer to her.

Cosette's eyes widened and she blushed a deeper shade of red. "I do not think this is right..."

"What isn't?" Jean asked, carefully moving in closer.

Cosette watched as the man sneakily worked his way over her, now above her. His face was only inches from hers, his warm breath brushing against her skin.

"What you suggest... What I feel..." She muttered nervously, looking away.

Jean took hold of her chin, bringing her attention back to him. "You feel it too?" He questioned.

"... I feel about you the same way I do..." She shook her head again. "No... This, we can't... Do you not see it is wrong?"

"In this world what is truly wrong and right; that is what you must ask yourself..." Jean trailed off. "Even those most righteous of people have their sins in the dark. We do not differ from society." He said assuringly.

"This will change everything..." Cosette whispered.

"For the better." Jean smiled softly, and closed the gap between them with a cautious kiss.

The moment his lips touched Cosette's, he felt a spark ignite within him. He wanted more instantaneously. He had to be patient though. Cosette was delicate and easily frightened when nervous. He had to go about things slow with her.

Cosette tensed under his kiss, unsure of what to make of it.

She liked it, the kiss made her feel as if the world around her faded, and it was just them. She didnt even give Marius a thought.

Jean pulled away, staring down into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Cosette..." Jean said, caressing along her cheek. Cosette had such soft skin...

"None of those men out there are good enough for you, they don't deserve you." He added.

"I-I don't know..." Cosette mumbled, unsure. She was fond of her father, yes, more than she should be but something about that boy out on the streets caught her attention just the same.

"I can show you, that I'm all you need, all you have to do is just say so." Jean continued on, moving his hand down along Cosette's shoulder, in doing so he slipped the night gown down, exposing a bit of her skin.

Jean's eyes followed his hand, longing to see more of her.

"They can't take care of you like I can. I've been the one to provide you with all you needed these past years of watching you grow." He continued with his pursue. He wouldn't let what he wanted escape him so easily.

"Do you not feel this is wrong?" Cosette asked.

"No. I feel with you, that everything is right. Cosette, you have been the only thing Ive needed in my life, as you always will be." Jean said, reassuringly. "Just give me a night to show you, how I can make you feel."

Cosette took the mans words into consideration. Could she really go along with this and give into her feelings with no worry? "What happens if I no longer feel the same?" She asked.

"Then you can go to that boy, and there would be no more of this. Everything will go back to as it was before." Jean answered.

"Do you promise?" Cosette had to he sure, she didnt want to this risk without having her worry put to rest.

"You have my word." Jean answered with a nod.

"A-alright, I suppose there will be no harm in it." Cosette agreed, finally. "How do we go about this?..." She felt silly for asking, but she didnt know the first thing on sexual relations with another.

Jean gave a soft chuckle. "Just go with what you feel and enjoy yourself. There is really no right or wrong way to do this." He replied, leaning in close to her again.

This time, Cosette was the one to kiss the man.

The kiss was sweet, innocent, just as to be expected from her.

Jean deepened it though, as he slipped the gown further off of her shoulders, and exposing a portion of her chest.

Cosette shuddered under her father's exploring hands as they gently ran along her shoulders.

Jean kissed down along the young woman's jaw, and his hands wondered down, bringing more of the gown off as he went.

The fabric was pulled down to her waist, revealing her chest to the man above her.

Jean continued on with his kisses, as his hands groped her plump breasts.

A low moan left Cosette, as she arched further into him.

Jean moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping along the skin, careful to not leave a mark of any sorts behind; although he would've liked to.

He wanted to think Cosette was his and forever would remain so, but even after they partake in this moment, it was her decision and not his...

Follow what you feel... That's what he told Cosette. So, the young woman began to work on undoing the buttons of Jean's shirt.

She couldn't deny the fact that she wondered how the man looked underneath his clothing and that she longed to touch him.

As she unbuttoned his shirt, Jean began to kiss along her lips again, and his hands traveled down her sides, his fingers just barely walking along her flesh.

Another moan, and Cosette allowed the kisses to become more passionate when Jean had slipped his tongue within her mouth.

Cosette didn't fight back, allowing the man to explore her mouth.

Despite her distraction from Jean, she had his shirt open in little time and pushed down, showing off the man's muscular body.

Cosette moved a hand up his abdomen, taking in the feel of each line.

It was exhilarating to her. She doubted that even the boy on the street was built like this. He hasn't seen the work Jean had... He couldn't be a comparison to the man.

Cosette pressed herself further against him, and now led their tongues in a dance as her hands traveled lower to his pants.

It didnt take her long until she was comfortable with this and wanted to progress it further.

Jean forced himself away from her, briefly so he could take care of his pesky clothing.

As he done so, Cosette finished with taking her gown off. It was lain at the end of the bed.

Jean nearly gasped when he turned back to face the woman now lying back completely clothless.

Cosette was a sight alright. She was of the utmost perfection... Jean considered himself honored that he got to share this night with her.

Cosette stared at the man before her, her eyes lingering down the mans body. She blushed when she caught sight of his manhood and turned away bashfully.

Jean gave a low chuckle. As to be expected. He was the first she had seen after all.

"You're not getting nervous again, are you?" Jean asked, as he took his place back over her.

Cosette shook her head. "No." Although, the nervousness was creeping back up.

"It's going to be fine Cosette. I won't hurt you, and I'll go slow." Jean said, moving a hand back down her body, and in between her legs.

Cosette moaned softly at his touch, allowing him to continue on with what he wished to do. She trusted her father, she always has.

Jean pressed his lips to hers again, as he began to rub her womanhood.

Cosette arched up against him, her moans fading into his mouth as she kissed him back.

Jean continued with this for sometime, as his kisses went down to the woman's breasts.

"Oh papa..." Cosette moaned low.

She never would've guessed her own father could bring her such pleasure. But needless to say; she enjoyed it and wouldn't have any other with her on this night.

While Jean had his daughter distracted, he pushed a finger inside of her, carefully.

Cosette broke their kiss with a gasp, unused to the feeling of something inside of her.

"Easy dear" Jean coaxed, going slow and cautious with his movements.

Cosette relaxed, and Jean added a second, and increased the speed of his movements.

Jean done this for a short while, until he felt Cosette was ready. He didnt want to go too long with just using his fingers and have the night end before he even got to feel what it was like to be inside her.

Cosette groaned when Jean had stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. Each passing moment brought her ecstasy and she didnt appreciate him suddenly stopping.

"Shall we go further?" Jean asked. In the end it was all up to cosette. No matter how much he wanted to become one with her, he wouldn't actually force it upon her.

"I'd like to." Cosette answered. She was eager to see what it would be like if they continued on.

"Alright... This will be different from my fingers." Jean warned, taking hold of his already hard cock.

Jean teased her once or twice, before he inserted it into her.

Cosette let a loud moan leave her, when she felt Jean go into her inch by inch. It wasn't painful, it was just an odd feeling. Odder than that of having the mans fingers inside.

Jean sighed of satisfaction when fully in her. She was heavenly, no other woman could compare.

Jean started his thrusts slow. With Cosette he had to go about this in a more gentle fashion.

Cosette wrapped her arms around the mans neck, pulling him down closer and encouraged him to go faster.

Jean done so, as his hand began to travel back down her body.

"Mm, papa, you sure know how to please a girl..." Cosette said in between her moans.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, my sweet daughter." Jean smiled, and then placed a kiss to the woman's soft lips.

As Jean's hand found its way back to fondle Cosette's breast, she ran hers through his hair.

Jean let a soft moan leave him finally, as he moved even faster into her.

Cosette pulled back on his hair slightly, as she moved back against him, becoming in sync with his movements.

Jean's hand traveled down, from her breast to her womanhood and he began to rub her clit as he continued to thrust into her.

A deep moan left Cosette, echoing throughout the room.

"You're doing so well sweetheart." Jean whispered, now leaned in close to Cosette's ear.

The woman shuddered at the feel of his warm breath brushing against her sensitive skin.

"You're so kind to me..." She muttered.

"My daughter deserves nothing less." Jean said, kissing along her neck just like earlier.

Cosette tilted her head to the opposite side, allowing better access for the man.

Things went like this for a good portion of time, of Jean tenderly touching Cosette, of passionate kisses between them as Jean had continued to make love to the woman.

Then just as he felt they were both to the point of no return.

That's when passionate kisses turned to heated and lustful ones, and their moans of ecstasy mixed with one another's, filling the room as Jean thrusted within her fast paced and without much regard for gentleness any longer.

Cosette was the first. Her scream of pleasure echoed through the room, as her nails dug into Jean's shoulders when she achieved her orgasm.

Jean followed soon after. He didn't bother to pull out from her, when his own release hit him.

His body shuddered, and he growled his angel's name during those last few deep thrusts of pleasure.

The two were left breathless, and sweaty.

Jean pulled out of her, lying next to Cosette.

He had no regret for what had just happened. He felt accomplished and at ease now that he'd given into his desire for the beautiful blonde, blue-eyed girl.

Cosette stayed like she were for some time, her eyes darting from one direction to the next as she tried to comprehend this.

Jean had a lot to give. Jean treated her as a gentleman should and Jean protected her as a lover should...

She knew everything there was to know of Jean and she trusted him, loved him.

Marius was another story. The adorable mystery boy. How could she be so sure on him? He was young with little life experience more than likely. Jean had the advantage over that...

Cosette sighed, turning to face her father. She smiled, wrapping an arm around him and rested her head on his chest.

Her decision was made. She'd stay true to the man she laid next to.

Jean smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her even closer to him and his fingers began to gently travel through her hair.

Nothing had to be said, he had her love and she had his.

No one was to take her from him now. He'd make sure of it, not even Marius. She was his, that was now the bargain.

* * *

Yea, I need more practice with straight sex. X.x

Anyway, I'd love to hear what any readers have to say. :D

Flames though are absolutely unacceptable. You saw the warnings, that I don't wanna hear.


End file.
